The Prose Problem
by AmberJeanie
Summary: High King Peter tries to write a poem for the woman he loves but it does not go well. Part of my 750 Words series


"Your hair is like golden rays of the suns first light pouring over . . . golden fields of . . . grass, dead grass. Ugh!" Peter scribbled out the offending line of would be prose. "Your eyes are deep and hold the color of . . . of . . . mud . . . so now she's got eyes like a muddy well. Good show, Peter." He muttered to himself as he put an X through that line as well. He sighed and sat back in his chair glaring at his paper covered in lines of his would be poem which had all been crossed out. "Maybe I should just stick to flowers and chocolate, then maybe she wouldn't find out I am rubbish at poetry until after we begin courting, then maybe she wont mind as much." Even as he said the word he realized how stupid he sounded and let out another groan before steeling himself to try again. "Your hands are as soft and gentle as . . . as . . . -" His thought, or lack there of, was interrupted by his study doors bursting open. "Great Lion's Mane!" He exclaimed in exasperation at Tumnus the fawn standing in his doorway. "Oh!" He hunched over his paper and began writing again. "As the Great Lion's mane." With a new satisfaction of completing one line of his poem he looked up at Tumnus with a smile. Tumnus, however, looked at him as though he was mad. "Hello, Sir Tumnus, what can I do for you?" Tumnus approached Peter's desk cautiously and looked over the parchment laid out in front of the High King.

"May I ask what has gotten you in so harsh a mood and light of one as well?" Peter looked down at the parchment as well with a sigh.

"I am trying, very unsuccessfully as you can see, to write a poem for Lady Liranel." Tumnus nodded and tried to hide his amusement as he read the lines which Peter had rejected.

"Yes, I see it has been less than successful." Peter glanced up at Tumnus' face and grinned.

"It is alright to laugh Tumnus, the lines I have written are absolute rubbish, hence my harsh mood. Speaking of which, I am sorry I snapped at you." Tumnus laughed.

"Oh that is quite alright, highness, I completely understand." He chuckled some more as he read down the list. "Well this one isn't bad." He pointed to the last line which Peter had just penned.

"Yes, and thank you because you were the inspiration for that one." Peter smiled at the confused look Tumnus gave him. "I had up until I needed something to compare her hands to when you walked in and I exclaimed 'Great Lion's mane' and then I thought that would fit." Tumnus smiled.

"Ah, then you are welcome though if the other lines are any indication I think you will not be getting much further." He chuckled and Peter sighed.

"Yes I know, I believe I am doomed to never write a poem worthy of a beautiful lady and if it weren't for Lady Liranel I would be at peace with that. As it is I will sit here in agony until a few lines might be worthy to be called poetry." Tumnus looked over the parchment again.

"Have you thought of giving her flowers? Or chocolates, maybe?" Peter laughed.

"Yes, but that is no way to express fondness for a woman of Lady Liranel's beauty. Not until I have grown desperate to abandon my poem at least." Tumnus laughed along with the King.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so infatuated before." The fawn said gently inspecting the High King's face.

"I don't think I have ever been so infatuated before." Peter replied quietly. "She is worthy of every compliment I could ever breath and I only hope that I can prove myself the slightest bit worthy of an ounce of her affection. I should hope to marry her someday." He looked down at his desk and the abandoned parchment again and sighed. "Should I ever finish this poem and leave my study again." Tumnus chuckled.

"Well I feel I could rightfully say that if you finish your poem there is a chance you will spend your life with her but should you stay in here forever, I dare say you will never be able to call her your wife, poem or no." He smiled kindly down at the King. Peter nodded.

"I suppose you are right. Oh, how thoughtless of me." He looked up at the fawn again. "You did not come here to tease me about my writing, or at least, I hope you didn't. What business brought you here?" Tumnus smiled.

"Oh yes, I came to tell you that Lady Liranel has requested an audience with you." Peter jumped out of his seat.

"Oh, You!" He laughed and rushed out of the room leaving Tumnus shaking his head over the horrid prose which had held his King captive in the study.


End file.
